Terra Aeterna
by xochipilli
Summary: s.IX:Salazar Slytherin llega a Illyricum a cazar dragones; s.XVI:Loxias huye al Imperio Otomano; s.XX:Tom Ryddle busca en Albania la diadema de Ravenclaw; s.XXI: Hermione G. caza mortífagos en los balcanes. Algo tienen en común, querían cambiar el mundo.


**Título: **Terra Aeterna

**Clasificación: **M

**Renuncia legal:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de JKR.

**Resumen: **Siglo IX: Salazar Slytherin entra en las regiones más oscuras de Illyricum para cazar dragones; siglo XVI: Loxias huye hacia el Imperio Otomano; siglo XX: Tom Ryddle busca en el bosque de Albania la diadema de Ravenclaw; siglo XXI: Hermione Granger incursiona en los Balcanes siguiendo los pasos de un grupo de mortífagos… ¿qué tienen en común? Los tres querían cambiar el mundo. Los tres se perdieron en los bosques de Albania.

**Parejas: **Hermione/Tom y tal vez Hermione/Salazar

**Advertencias: **ewe, descanon, OoC, CrackFic, lemon, sadismo… (sí, admito que estas advertencias son sólo para ahuyentar a las que no son mis lectoras habituales… no que no sean ciertas).

**Nota:** Sí, ya sé, debería estar actualizando las historias que ya tengo pero es que esa musa me abandonó y la nueva no quiere trabajar en ellas, subo esto porque me siento estancada y si sigo en el mutismo siento que no voy a salir nunca.

* * *

_Vienes caminando y no sabes tu destino  
Conquistando sueños, sueñas llegar a ser deidad.  
Sigues caminando sobre viejos territorios  
Invocando fuerzas que jamás, entenderás.  
_

Caifanes, Aquí no es así.

...

_We set out to change the __world… ended up just changing ourselves. _

Velvet goldmine.

Cuando el sol retrocede y las nubes ocultan la luna, aparezco, la noche absoluta, oscuridad demencial, perenne poder, vida inmortal.

Soy criminal, soy oscuridad, soy poder, soy vida.

En mi no hay tiempo, el espacio es absoluto, todo es cognoscible.

Soy el destino de los inmortales, hijos míos, hijos de la oscuridad, hijos de la noche, dueños del Poder. Legítimos herederos del mundo.

...

......

Cuando un evento ha sido superado por el tiempo, sucede eternamente, tiempo no lineal, tampoco circular, tiempo inamovible.

–Una nueva oportunidad se acerca –susurró una sombra oculta bajo la espesura de un árbol.

–¿Y qué? Es siempre el mismo resultado... tú, Loxias, y cientos más; ya no importa... después de mi no hay nada –el hombre que lo dijo parecía estar sentado sobre el suelo pero en realidad estaba levitando a unos centímetros de la tierra.

Una risa demente explotó desde la recóndita oscuridad que los rodeaba y protegía.

–La juventud de hoy... –murmuró con desprecio el que había hablado primero, era delgado y alto, su cabello negro estaba cubierto por la capucha de su capa, sus ojos negros brillaban a pesar de la completa negrura del lugar.

La escalofriante risa continuaba y la figura que estaba levitando se exasperaba cada vez más.

–Tomy querido, para haber sido derrotado por un niño famélico y repugnante, eres bastante engreído –dijo la demente voz de la risa, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y con el sonido que se acercaba podían percibir un hedor incesante. Loxias olía a muerte.

–No fue Potter quien me derrotó, ni siquiera fue el destino o la muerte –declaró Tom Ryddle poniéndose de pie, hablaba con calma y desinterés.

–Me traicionó como a ustedes; fue mi propio poder el que me eliminó, Potter no fue más que un instrumento –explicó Tom, su tono ahora estaba cargado de odio y amargura.

Salazar Slytherin sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillantes se cerraron un momento, había visto pasar a su descendencia por las tierras de Albania una y otra vez, el resultado siempre era el mismo, jóvenes arrogantes y orgullosos que se rehusaban a escuchar, ahora que finalmente Tom Ryddle había entendido, tal vez pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

–Al fin entiendes niño –murmuró Salazar para sí mismo observando a Tom detalladamente.

...

......

Hermione Granger llegó al ministerio con diez minutos de sobra, decidió tomar el camino más largo y pasar por el departamento de los aurores, se detuvo ahí unos segundos para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, Harry no había llegado aún, continuó hasta su oficina e hizo un gesto de molestia la ver que su secretaria no estaba ahí; abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada unos segundos en la entrada al ver la espalda de un hombre que no tuvo problemas en reconocer.

—Malfoy —dijo la castaña con seriedad, cerró la puerta tras de sí y colgó su abrigo y su bolso sobre el perchero.

El rubio se volteó a encarar a la castaña, su expresión era seria y recriminatoria.

—Granger —saludó el rubio a su vez—. Te esperaba desde hace cinco minutos, la sesión con el Wizengamont comenzó hace diez minutos.

Hermione quería maldecir, explotar, arañar paredes, la única reacción que le fue posible fue palidecer un segundo, al siguiente corrió hacia su escritorio para sacar su propuesta de ley, la noche anterior se había quedado horas extras para hacer las modificaciones que el Wizengamont había pedido a última hora, no era exactamente lo que buscaba pero sabía que debía negociar; ahora ya era demasiado tarde, lo que los miembros del Wizengamont iban a debatir en ese momento era una ley que iban a considerar demasiado liberal y que obviamente no aprobarían.

—Olvídalo, ya es tarde —interrumpió Draco Mlafoy.

—¡Siempre hacen esto! —exclamó Hermione enojada, aun recordaba que lo mismo le había pasado a Harry en quinto grado.

—Pues ese es su trabajo, pretender que hacen cambios sin tener que hacerlos —comentó el rubio con arrogancia.

—¡Voy a hablar con Kingsley! —declaró la castaña.

—¿Y qué crees que él puede hacer? —preguntó Draco condescendiente—. Su tiempo de situarse por encima del Wizengamont ya pasó, debió hacerlo inmediatamente después de la guerra, ahora es un cero a la izquierda —concluyó el rubio.

Hermione arrojó sus documentos a su escritorio y se sentó, observó a Draco con escrutinio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —preguntó la castaña.

—Acompañé a Lucius a la sesión pero me dijeron que iba a ser privada y decidí visitarte —respondió él.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños al escuchar que la sesión del Wizengamont sería privada, detestaba el sistema de legislación mágica, si es que así se le podía llamar… de hecho detestaba todo el sistema político del Ministerio de Magia, no tenían ni una sola persona preparada para asumir el control del mundo mágico, no había preparación profesional. Desgraciadamente Malfoy tenía razón, Kingsley era un auror, un hombre de armas, un militar, específicamente un militar sin ambiciones políticas, si tenía el puesto de Ministro no es porque fuera la mejor opción, era la única.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Draco sonrió de lado y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Ayer compré un libro de pociones, ¿sabes cuánto tuve que pagar por él? Trescientos galeones; trescientos galeones por un libro que antes de la guerra me habría costado veinte, esa suma no es nada despreciable en el mundo muggle ¿no es así? —preguntó el rubio petulante.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, sí, era cierto que la economía del mundo mágico estaba en el caño, la caída de los mortífagos había dejado varias consecuencias, una de ella era que la anterior unidad del bando "bueno" había desaparecido, sin la amenaza de Voldemort que los mantenía unidos contra un enemigo en común, cada quien estaba preocupado por sus propios intereses, interese monetarios específicamente; esa ora otra de las consecuencias más visibles, la depresión económica.

Los primeros años el Wizengamont estuvo dispuesto a hacer todas las reformas que Kingsley sugería para intentar restablecer el orden pero eso ponía en desventaja a las familias de sangre pura que a pesar de no haber apoyado a Voldemort eran igual de tradicionales y racistas que muchos mortífagos, estas antiguas familias estaban abandonando el país y con ellos se estaba yendo el dinero, por eso el Wizengamont estaba cambiando de actitud nuevamente, pero de todas formas, el daño no podría ser reparado, estaban en grave recesión, el galeón valía más si se vendía en las calles muggles como oro, pero eso estaba prohibido… así que obviamente eso es lo que todos estaban tratando de hacer, vender sus galeones en el mundo muggle como monedas de oro raras, lo cual a su vez afectaba aún más la economía mágica.

—En una semana, máximo dos, Quiddtich Suplies Company y Potions&Elixirs van a cerrar —anunció el rubio.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su visitante con espanto, eran las dos compañías principales del Consorcio Malfoy-Lestrange, sin ellas…

—¡No pueden hacer eso! La taza de desempleo… —dijo la castaña.

Draco rodó los ojos, si Granger pudiera ver cuánto _no_ le importaba la taza de desempleo.

—Dejaron de ser rentables hace meses, prácticamente ya son propiedad de Gringotts, y tú ya sabes lo enojados que están los goblins con los magos desde que tú y Potter rompieron los acuerdos de paz de manera tan monumental —recriminó Draco con odio.

Hermione tuvo la delicadeza de desviar la mirada y aceptar así su culpabilidad, habían robado y destruido el banco de Gringotts, la fortaleza de los Goblins; había sido una falta de respeto e iba contra los acuerdos de paz que se habían logrado hacía siglos en las Guerras contra goblins, que los magos y la bruja culpables ahora fueran reverenciados como héroes agregaba sal al insulto, además, los mortífagos también habían perseguido a algunos goblins, y los mortífagos eran magos; el conflicto había dejado de ser entre facciones, ahora era entre seres, la crisis económica sólo hacía las relaciones más difíciles, la guerra parecía ser inminente.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar la castaña.

Draco sacó pequeños trozos de papel de la bolsa interna de su túnica y los puso sobre el escritorio, con un movimiento de su varita los papeles recobraron su tamaño original, eran dos pergaminos que el rubio le acercó a la castaña.

Hermione tomó el primero y comenzó a leer, unos segundos después lo dejó en su escritorio y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! Las relaciones entre los magos y las demás criaturas mágicas ya son de por sí tensas, esto va a desencadenar al guerra nuevamente —dijo la castaña.

—La guerra contra goblins y contra Dementores va a suceder lo quieras o no, que sea bajo nuestros términos —dijo Draco.

—¡No! —repitió la castaña.

El rubio suspiró exasperado y le arrimó el otro pergamino, Hermione lo aceptó y nuevamente comenzó a leer, su mirada se fue volviendo cada vez más incrédula conforme avanzaba su lectura.

—No te creo —susurró la castaña, sacó su varita y efectuó varios hechizos sobre el pergamino para verificar su autenticidad, Draco esperó paciente.

Hermione miró sorprendido a su interlocutor cuando finalmente se convenció de lo que tenía en sus manos, era la locación del último grupo de mortífagos que quedaba suelto, era una carta enviada por Rabastan Lestrange a Lucius Malfoy indicándole a qué lugar enviar "el paquete".

—¿Por qué me das esto, Malfoy? —preguntó la castaña.

Draco miró el otro pergamino.

—No puedo ordenar que los aurores entren a Gringotts para liberar las bóvedas de tus compañías —dijo Hermione con seriedad.

—Lucius tiene tres asientos en el Wizengmont y tiene poder de persuasión sobre otros diez que a su vez tienen poder sobre otros más, podemos hacer que tus leyes sean aprobadas sin impedimentos —ofreció el rubio con autoridad, había dejado de referirse a Lucius Malfoy como "Padre" hacía años.

Hermione trató de matarlo con la mirada, el Wizengamont era el equivalente mágico de la Casa de los Lores, o más bien, era el equivalente mágico de la Casa de los Lores del siglo pasado, cuando los asientos todavía se heredaban. Los asientos más importantes del Wizengamont pasaban de generación a generación de familias mágicas, es decir eran propiedad de los sangre pura, constituían más del sesenta por ciento de los votos, cuando quedaban asientos vacíos de familias antiguas que no tenían descendencia directa como los Crouch, Black o Lestrange, sus asientos eran ocupados por otros patriarcas de familias mágicas antiguas, Lucius representaba a los Malfoy, Black y Lestrange, el asiento de los Potter había quedado a cargo de Dumbledore, a su muerte, los dos asientos habían sido ofrecidos a Harry Potter, que había declinado porque pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto según los estándares de Gryffindor. El restante cuarenta por ciento podía ser ocupado por mestizos o hijos de muggles pero realisticamente no tenían ningún tipo de poder frente al resto que, prejuiciosos o no, estaban unidos por la tradición mágica y por ideas anticuadas. Lo que había hecho que el Wizengamont funcionara medianamente bien había sido la presencia de hombres como Dumbledore, Cruoch senior y de mujeres como Amelia Bones, sin ellos, el Wizengamont era básicamente una Cámara de Diputados de un país muggle corrupto, todos velaban por intereses propios y se vendían al mejor postor.

—Voy a cambiar la estructura del Ministerio de Magia aunque sea lo último que haga Malfoy, no necesito recurrir a tu padre —comentó Hermione con dignidad.

—Granger… he estado observando tu carrera política desde que comenzaste en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, tus métodos siguen siendo igual de retorcidos de lo que eran en Hogwarts, no pongas esa cara, no pretendas que no sabes de lo que hablo, te has aprovechado de que en nuestro mundo el chantaje no se considere un delito grave, controlas los medios de comunicación, manipulas a Potter y a Shackelbolt...

—Malfoy, no sé de qué hablas.

—Que no te des cuenta de que lo haces no significa que no lo hagas. Apuesto a que no ves nada de malo en el hecho de que todavía hoy, el rostro de Marieta Edgecome esté marcado por tu furia vindicativa; o en que Skeeter todavía no se atreva a escribir sobre ti.

Hermione rodó los ojos y desechó las acusaciones del rubio como absurdas, como no había obtenido lo que buscaba se remitía a insultos.

—Si ya terminaste… —dijo Hermione señalando la puerta.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie. —Te dejo los pergaminos, piénsalo, una sola firma y el Wizengamont podría estar a tus pies. Considera el dato sobre Lestrange un obsequio pero quiero estar ahí cuando lo apresen —concluyó Draco saliendo de la oficina.

Hermione regresó su atención al segundo pergamino y después de leerlo nuevamente tomó una hoja de papel en blanco y redactó en segundos una órden para los aurores, en cuanto estuvo lista la envió con su secretaria a Harry Potter, después entró al baño de su oficina y se puso el uniforme que muy raras veces usaba. En el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ocupaba un cargo de los más altos, lo cual no era decir mucho pues el Ministerio de Magia estaba poblado de incompetentes y analfabetas funcionales, pero aun así, estaba un escalón debajo del Jefe del Departamento, a través de él, Hermione podía proponer proyectos de ley al Wizengamont (y él, al parecer, se encargaba de sabotearla) pero su cargo formal era actuar como una especie de Fiscal del Ministerio, trabajaba de cerca con los aurores, ella les daba permisos y les decía qué hacer, a dónde ir, a quién arrestar, no podían moverse sin su autorización legal; para llegar a su posición actual Hermione había tenido que pasar por el mismo entrenamiento que los aurores, podía pelear, pero no tenía que hacerlo a menos que estuvieran en guerra o que la última reserva de aurores hubiera caído. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que tuviera que quedarse sentada en su oficina mientras Harry salía a una nueva aventura.

Salió de su oficina y bajó al departamento de aurores en donde ya estaba Harry reuniendo el equipo que iría a la misión, volteó al verla bajar y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Malfoy me dio la información —respondió la castaña, el rubio ya había colaborada antes con información, hasta entonces toda había sido cierta.

Harry asintió pero el escepticismo no desapareció de su mirada.

—¿Tenemos permiso del Ministerio de Albania? —preguntó el auror.

—Sí, todos lo ministerios mágicos de Europa colaboran con nosotros en la captura de los mortífagos restantes —respondió Hermione orgullosa, ella había orquestado esa alianza entre países.

—Ron va a querer ir —dijo Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo los magos y brujas de más experiencia, tu equipo élite —dijo la castaña con seriedad, Ron no entraba en esa selección porque apenas había terminado su entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores, era un novato; Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo se molestaría pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ni Harry ni ella podían seguir tomando decisiones intransigentes sólo para hacerle la vida más fácil.

—¿Tú vienes? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió y el auror hizo lo posible por retener su gesto de incomodidad, sabía que cuando Ron se enterara de que iría Hermione el espectáculo no iba a ser bonito, sólo esperaba que la pareja no diera una exhibición pública de la pelea verbal que tendrían, Harry ya estaba harto de ellas, las discusiones de Hogwarts no eran nada compradas con las peleas que ahora sostenían, entre la condescendencia de Hermione y el sarcasmo de Ron era imposible que convivieran en paz.

—Ron va a …

—No me importa lo que Ron vaya o no a hacer —interrumpió la castaña a su amigo. Ron y ella habían intentado llevar una relación romántica que les era imposible sostener por largos periodos de tiempo, lo más que habían durado sin romper había sido un año, el año que pasaron separados por el regreso de Hermione a Hogwarts, de ahí en adelante todo eran peleas y reconciliaciones, hacía tres años habían terminado de forma definitiva, ambos comenzaron a salir con otras personas, su separación duró dos años, lo volvieron a intentar porque creían que esta vez funcionaría, y había funcionado los primeros meses, actualmente estaban peleados.

—Nuestros trasladores salen en diez minutos, te veo en la recepción —indicó la castaña cuando fue obvio que Harry no diría nada más.

El auror asintió y se reunió nuevamente con sus hombres; Hermione bajó a la recepción y ahí se encontró nuevamente con Draco Malfoy, acompañado de su padre, el rubio junior se acercó a ella y deliberadamente escudriñó el cuerpo de Hermione en su uniforme de combate, ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Granger, así que sigues corriendo detrás de Potter para asegurarte de que no se raspe las rodillas —dijo Draco burlón.

—De la misma forma en que tu madre sigue limpiándote el moco —terció la castaña de mal humor.

El rubio se rió, le gustaba cuando se encontraba a la castaña fuera de la seriedad de su oficina, sus duelos verbales no se volvían viejos pero sí tradicionales; a diferencia de Potter y Weasley, ella si sabía responder a las burlas bienintencionadas.

—No, esa es tarea de Lucius, ella me peina —respondió Draco sonriente, había aprendido a burlarse de sí mismo cuando estaba con ella, hacía el intercambio de insultos mucho más divertido, había ocasiones en las que incluso lograba hacerla reír con sus burlas contra Weasley o Potter, hacerla reírse de los demás trabajadores del ministerio era más fácil.

La castaña sonrió pero al ver que Lucius Malfoy la observaba misteriosamente desde la otra esquina de sala recordó que el Wizengamont estaba por negar la ley que haría obligatorio el estudio de cultura muggle en Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes qué decidieron? —preguntó Hermione a Draco.

—Están en receso pero por lo que me dijo, ni siquiera le dieron seria consideración, cuarenta votos en contra, cuatro abstinencias, seis a favor —respondió el rubio.

Hermione enfureció por dentro pero no dio muestras físicas de lo que sentía, estaba por decirle a Draco que regresara con su padre y por favor le pidiera que dejara de verla pero en ese momento apreció Harry seguido de un grupo de diez aurores.

—Mi secretaria te va a enviar una lechuza en cuanto los hayamos atrapado, son sólo cuatro así que no debería ser un problema —anunció la castaña.

Draco la vio caminar hasta Potter y juntos guiaron al grupo de magos hasta la sala de trasladores, él regresó con Lucius, su idéntica mirada aguardando las palabras.

—Van en camino —informó Draco.

Lucius sonrió triunfante y asintió. —Excelente, ya falta poco.

—¿Para qué? —exigió saber Draco sorprendido y enojado, no sabía que Lucius tenían una agenda secreta, a parte de la obvia que era hacer que los Malfoy quedaran bien con el Ministerio.

—Para deshacernos de Rabastan, no estamos en posición de dividir las utilidades de las empresas -dijo Lucius-. Además van Granger y Potter, con un poco de suerte, tal vez se pierdan en las tierras de Albania, según sé, son... peligrosas.

—Si algo le pasa a Granger por la información que le di… —se interrumpió Draco sonando amenazante, no estaban en posición de enviar a dos héroes nacionales a una muerte segura.

—Todo va a salir bien Draco, la información es cierta —aseguró Lucius antes de irse rumbo a la sala de Wizengamont.

Draco volteó a buscar al grupo de los aurores con la mirada pero ya habían desaparecido, tal vez debía haberle dado algún tipo de advertencia a Granger, pero cómo iba a saber que Lucius tenía otros planes, en un momento de impulsividad Draco caminó hasta la sala de trasladores y activó uno con destino al Ministerio de Albania.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, Harry y el resto de los aurores aterrizaron en los Alpes Dináricos en territorio albanés, era el punto de llegada que conectaba con la pequeña reserva de dragones que había en Albania, el grupo bajó con cuidado por el terreno montañoso y una vez que se hubieron asegurado de que no había enemigo a la vista, Harry los reunió alrededor suyo.

—Vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos, descenderemos por lados opuestos y nos vemos abajo, si algún equipo encuentra algo, da la señal al otro.

Hermione y Harry descendieron en el mismo equipo, entre más se adentraban entre los árboles del bosque, la oscuridad se hacía más espesa.

–¿Cree que sean verdad las historias, señorita Granger? –preguntó uno de los aurores, Jason Northon, era uno de los mejores del cuerpo de aures.

–¿Historias? –preguntó la castaña curiosa e irritada, detestaba estar en desventaja en los aspectos más folclóricos del mundo mágico.

–Se dice que en estas tierra se encuentra la magia pura de la tierra, el origen, varios magos lo han buscado pero nunca regresan –dijo el auror.

Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica, había leído historias semejantes pero no les dio importancia por su semejanza al discurso habitual de los Lovegood.

–¿Como un Triángulo de las bermudas? –preguntó Harry curioso pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su entorno.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar la platica de los aurores sobre el tema, estaba segura de que si había alguna anomalía en el lugar, era perfectamente explicable por medios ya sean mágicos o muggles, pero la gente común prefiere oír historias de mitos y milagros a historias de explicaciones razonables, así que se mantuvo callada.

Los árboles eran tan altos y frondosos que la luz del sol no pudo filtrarse por entre las ramas y la oscuridad les impidió ver bien el terreno así que todos sacaron sus varitas para alumbrarse con ellas y continuaron su camino.

Hermione comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, temía que Draco la hubiera engañado o que hubiera algún detalle de la misión que hubiera olvidado planear, su mal presentimiento se volvió más angustiante entre más se adentraban entre los árboles, gracias a sus encantamientos podían caminar relativamente bien por entre el terreno tan accidentado y caótico pero aún así tenían que ir con cuidado y lentitud.

De repente un temblor sacudió el suelo y la luz de sus varitas se apagó, Hermione sintió un empujón de alguno de los aurores que calló al suelo pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió sino la fuerza invisible que la jalaba, intentó desasirse y gritar pero era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera congelado, sintió que algo arrastraba su cuerpo por entre los árboles y perdió el conocimiento.

...

......

El tiempo pasado depende del futuro, la historia nunca puede cerrar un capítulo del pasado porque mientras el futuro sea abierto y cambiante, éste también lo es.

–Aqui viene –anunció Loxias con su voz oscura y demencial.

Tanto Salazar como Tom habían sentido la llegada y esperaban pacientes a que el nuevo visitante se hiciera visible, el sucesor, el próximo Dark Lord, el nuevo elegido, otra oportunidad.

–Es... –dijo Salazar sorprendido cuando el elegido finalmente llegó arrastrado por la magia del Gran Poder, o más bien, la elegida.

–Mujer –terminó Loxias y en cuanto lo dijo se echó a reír estrepitosamente y a brincar de un lado a otro.

Tom apretó su varita y su mandíbula, sus ojos relampaguearon de rojo y los recuerdos que eran suyos pero nunca experimentó danzaron en su memoria, burlándose, riendo irónicamente, le iba a tocar entrenar a la mujer que había sido fundamental en su caída.

–¿La conoces? –preguntó Salazar con una sonrisa burlona, jamás había visto a Tom tan enojado. Los rasgos de la mujer se le hacían conocidos pero a la gente actual del mundo mágico la conocía como un estudiante conoce las fotos de los personajes de la historia, con vaga remembranza.

–La Sangresucia Granger –respondió Tom.

Loxias se tiró al suelo entre espasmos de locura y risa,

La media sonrisa de Salazar lentamente se extendió por todo su rostro, sabían de Hermione Granger, habían visto la guerra y todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, esperando pacientemente por el sucesor de Tom, y ahora que estaba aquí...

Tal vez fuera porque en todo su tiempo en la Tierra Eterna jamás le había tocado entrenar a una mujer, o tal vez porque se trataba de esta mujer en especifico, o tal vez porque Tom Ryddle finalmente había reconocido que debían cambiar de estrategia para ganar, pero sabía con certeza que esta vez sería distinto, una vez que Granger terminara su entrenamiento, no habría nadie en el mundo mágico que pudiera oponerle resistencia, sería más grandiosa de lo que ellos habían sido... y sería una Gryffindor, eso normalmente lo fastidiaria hasta el punto de despertar sus pulsiones homicidas, pero podía apreciar la ironía. Una vez que la mujer ganara y ellos pudieran retornar a la superficie, Salazar se prometió visitar la tumba de Godric y orinarle encima.

Hermione comenzó a moverse y Loxias se arrastró hacía ella con rapidez, Salazar y Tom permanecieron expectantes y con iguales muecas de disgusto cuando vieron a Loxias acercar su rostro al de la castaña, el hombre comenzó a susurrar en pársel y su lengua salió a recorrer el contorno de una mejilla.

Tom sonrió, Granger despertaría apestando a cadáver, pequeña consolación pero tomaría lo que pudiera.

...

.......

Hermione abrió sus ojos y bruscamente aventó al animal que tenía encima, el fuerte hedor casi la hizo vomitar pero no había tiempo para eso, buscó desesperadamente su varita por el suelo, era imposible ver en la espesa oscuridad, se puso de pie con cuidado e intentó azuzar el oído para tratar de escuchar las voces de los demás auores pero le fue imposible,

Sintió que alguien la observaba y trató de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, por más que concentró su mirada fue inútil.

—Hermione Granger –dijo una voz masculina y a sus espaldas, tenía un tono arrogante y de curiosidad.

Hermione sintió que un temor le recorría la espalda, buscó desesperadamente entre los espesos arboles al dueño de la voz pero sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, era tan negra que Hermione estaba segura de haberse quedado ciega, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó con seguridad que no sentía tratando de recordar la voz, estaba segura de que no era ninguno de los Lestrange pero nada más.

–Tan pronto me olvidaste –dijo la voz, fría y distante.

–_Lumus_ –pensó Hermione asustada extendiendo la palma de su mano, esperaba conjurar suficiente luz para descubrir al extraño que sabía su nombre pero su magia no le respondió.

–No necesitas luz para ver –dijo una nueva voz, tenía un acento extraño y hablaba con pedantería.

La castaña dio varias vueltas en su lugar pero la oscuridad no cedía y sus ojos le eran inservibles, sintió que el animal de hacía un momento se acercaba nuevamente y saltó cuando sintió un par de manos en sus piernas, evidentemente no era un animal.

–¡Quítate! –exclamó violentamente al tiempo que pateaba con todas sus fuerzas al animal u hombre o cosa que tenía en las piernas.

–Loxias -llamó la voz pedante.

El hombre que habia estado acosando a Hermione se puso de pie pero mantuvo su invasiva cercanía a la castaña.

Ella ya no pudo soportar el hedor, vomitó encima del tal Loxias y a sus espaldas la risa de los otros hombres finalmente le hizo comprender que este no era un grupo de Mortífagos y si lo era, se habían vuelto más peligrosos de lo que eran hacía unos años.

Loxias comenzó a reir estrepitosamente y Hermione, que lo tenía tan cerca, sintió cuando fue arrojado por una fuerza invisible, el hedor desapareció y finalmente la castaña pudo ver un poco mejor pero sólo lo suficiente para reconocer sombras, no para identificar rasgos físicos.

-Bienvenida, Hermione Granger, a _Terra Aeterna_ -dijo la voz aristocrática.

La castaña trató de identificar al extraño y se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo una mano pero ella no la estrechó, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenia miedo, y sabía que eso era malo, algo en el ambiente se sentía... extraño.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó soberbia.

Salazar Slytherin levantó una ceja al escuchar el tono mandón pero sonrió de todas formas.

-Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin, el que tenías a tu lado es Loxias y el otro es Tom Ryddle -dijo el hombre.

Hermione comenzó por no creer pero había algo en la voz del hombre que le provocaba credibilidad, conocía los tres nombres y los conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba en problemas, los tres debian estar muertos.

-Pero, ustedes... Ryddle está muerto, igual que tú -dijo la castaña asombrada, sabía de varios rituales para regresar a la vida pero ninguno de ellos habría tenido buenos resultados, los que regresaban de la muerte eran cuerpos orgánicos, robots sin alma, estos tres tipos parecían normales, perturbados pero normales, al menos en el aspeto biológico.

-Aqui la mortalidad no es un problema -respondió Salazar-. Ven, tenemos que irnos, los demás nos esperan.

¿Había más?

Hermione comenzó a retroceder lentamente y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando sintió un brazo encompasando su cuello y un cuerpo sobre su espalda.

-Anda, Granger, Salazar te ha invitado a nuestro humilde lar -susurró una voz silbante.

Hermione volteó y logró ver los ojos rojizos del extraño, ya no tuvo duda, era Tom Ryddle, intentó patearlo pero él apretó el brazo que tenía sobre su cuello y la fata de aire la hizo desamayarse, lo último que escuchó fue la risa demente de Loxias y olió nuevamente el hedor de muerte.


End file.
